Love like Rose
by MiraLandia
Summary: (Y/N) adalah seorang gadis dari keluarga Cavallone, datang ke Jepang untuk menjadi gadis biasa. Disana ia bertemu Reborn yang telah ia kenal, dan juga bertemu dengan Decimo ,secara tak sengaja.


**KHR - Chapter 1****(Welcome to Japan)****Tsuna x Reader****Cerita ini miliku sendiri tapi Karakter yang lain ini milik Akira Amano Sensei~**

_"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di Jepang, para penumpang dimohon untuk duduk di tempat nya masing masing"_

"Jepang ya... Aku harap semua akan baik baik saja." Ucapmu sambil memandang kearah luar melalui jendela kecil di pesawat.

(Y/N) adalah seorang putri pertama dari keluarga 'familiga' Cavallone.

Ya, yang kalian baca benar, (Y/N) adalah adik dari Boss Cavallone Decimo atau bisa disebut Dino.

"Mylady apa yang kau ingin lakukan setelah sampai?." Tanya Rose disebelah mu. Rose adalah Maid pribadi mu.sekaligus sahabat mu dari kecil.

"Rose panggil aku (Y/N)."

"... Maaf...tapi.."

"Perintah"

"Baiklah (Y/N) sama"

"Setalah ini kita akan langsung ke Namimori"

"Namimori? Dari sekian banyak tempat, kenapa (Y/N) sama memilih tempat itu?"tanya rose dengan nada heran.

"Kamu akan melihat nya nanti , aku harap Nii san dan baik baik saja" ucapmu dengan nada khawatir. Karena kamu sendiri tau bertapa cerobohnya kakak mu itu.

" Boss pasti baik baik saja, lagi pula dia mempunyai banyak pengawal" ucap rose dengan nada tenang , karena ia tau bahwa bossnya itu kuat.

"Iya, aku terlalu khawatir, lagi pula rebon sensei yang mengajarinya. Sekarang beliau dimana ya..."

"Tapi (Y/N) sama anda juga pernah dilatih sama beliau kan?"

"Ya.. dan aku tidak mau mengingatnya." Ucapmu dengan nada histeris .

Saat itu kamu diculik oleh mafia lain. Dan setelah kamu ditemukan, Reborn melihatmu dengan tatapan sadis.

_'kamu adalah seorang adik dari Cavallone Decimo, seorang mafia. Aku harus melatihmu, karena kakak mu tidak akan selalu bersama mu..nah mari kita mulai latihan ya'_

Mengingatnya kembali kamu hanya bisa gemetar dan wajahmu membiru. Benar benar kenangan yang buruk.

**\-- Skip Time --****\--Namimori--**

"Tsu Kun! Ayo bangun nanti kau bisa telat nanti". Ibu dari anak bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi hanya bisa mengelang nafas

'_bisa bisa dia telat'_

-**-Kamar--**

"Oi! Dame Tsuna BANGUN !! " Teriak Reborn sambil menendang wajah Tsuna.

"WUAHHH!!!"

***Buakkk***

Tsuna pun jatuh dari tempat tidur dengan wajah yang mendarat di lantai

"Apa yang kau lakukan Reborn!!?"

Teriak Tsuna kesal.

"Ini hari pertama kali kamu masuk ke SMA dan kau akan terlambat!"

Teriak Reborn sambil mengacungkan Pistolnya kehadapan Tsuna.

Tsuna pun menghadap jam di dindingnya dan benar kata reborn 15 menit lagi BELL Masuk akan berdering.

"ASTAGA!! AKU TELAT!!" Teriak Tsuna sambil lari ke toilet. Futa, I pin,Lambo dan Bianchi hanya bisa mengelongo.

"Nii san tidak pernah berubah ya " ucap futa sambil masuk ke kamar Nii channya. Futa sudah mulai tambah dewasa badan nya sudah bertambah besar dan tingginya sudah semakin tinggi.

"Hm! Akan kubuat dia berubah. dia akan berlatih lebih keras nanti" ucap Reborn dengan nada menyeringai.

"Hehe, tapi dia sudah banyak berubah kok ya kan ?" Ucap Futa melihat Nii san nya yang bolak balik untuk berberes beres. Saat Tsuna ingin turun tangga, Tsuna pun kepleset.

"ADAWWW" Ringis Tsuna

"Berubah sih.. tapi ga seluruhnya, dia akan menjadi Vongola Decimo. Akan kupastikan dia mendapat kan darah seperti Primo" ucap Reborn dengan sadis.

"Kuharap Nii san akan baik baik saja" ucap Futa sambil 'sweetdrop'

"Okasaan! Aku berangkat, aku akan makan di sekolah ! " Teriak Tsuna sambil berlari keluar menuju sekolah.

**\--Dijalan--**

"JUUDAIME!!" teriak seorang pria berambut putih keabu abuan. Ya benar Gokudera / bisa dibilang calon tidak ' bukan calon tapi tangan kanan dari Vongola Decimo'.

"Gokudera Kun ,Yamamoto Kun "

Ucap Tsuna sambil tersenyum kearah mereka berdua

"Yo Tsuna" ucap pemuda berambut biru kehitaman.

"Oh ya ! Kalian bisa telat karena menunggu ku!". Teriak Tsuna dengan panik

"Tidak masalah JUUDAIME, aku akan mengikuti anda kemana saja " ucap Gokudera dengan tenang dan Bangga.

'Jangan bangga donk!'

"Tidak masalah kok Tsuna , lagi pula kita kan teman mu jadi menunggu bukan masalah"

ucap Yamamoto dengan santai.

"Aaa... Baiklah ayo pergi!!" Ucap Tsuna sambil berlari

Yamamoto dan Gokudera pun mengikuti Tsuna dari belakang.

"Oh ya Hibari san bagaimana? Apa dia masih ada di Namimori?" Tanya Tsuna sambil berlari kehadapan mereka berdua

"Oh dia Ya pasti Juudaime, dia itu udah cinta mati Ama kota ini mana mungkin dia mau meninggalkan tempat ini."

"Hahaha aaa~ pasti seru kan. Dia bakalan berkeliling sambil bicara 'kamikorosu' Hahahahah" ucap Yamamoto dengan girang.

_'oh ya aku lupa.. kenapa aku juga bertanya' _

-**-Disekolah SMA Namimori--**

"Tsuna san/Tsu Kun! " Teriak kedua orang gadis didepan gerbang sekolahnya.

"Kyoko Chan , Haru!" Ucap Tsuna sambil melihat kedua gadis itu.

"Ah kalian berdua juga masuk kesini? Che.. ada BakaOna juga "

Ucap Gokudera dengan nadakesal

"Apa yang kau bilang !?" Teriak Haru kehadapan Gokudera.

"Ma ma~ kita semua satu kelas dan kita akan terlambat kalau tidak masuk , dan Kamikorosu akan datang "ucap Yamamoto dengan enteng.

"Oh Tidak!! Ayo masuk! " Teriak Tsuna. Dan Yang lain pun mengikuti dari belakang.

** \--Dikelas-- **

"Jadi sebelum memulai kelas ini , ada dua orang yang akan bergabung di kelas ini, mereka berasal dari italy. Mereka kesini ada urusan keluarga, jadi berteman baiklah ya" Ucap guru dengan senyuman .

_'wah anak baru!!'_

_'dari italy pasti cewe '_

_'No pasti cowo! '_

Kelas pun menjadi berisik dan terlihat Tsuna yang gugup karena perasaan yang tidak enak. Yamamoto dan Gokudera melihat kearah Tsuna dengan perasaan Khawatir.

" Ya kalau begitu kalian bisa masuk" ucap guru itu , dan pintu pun terbuka. Masuklah dua orang gadis dengan paras yang cantik itu membuat anak anak dikelas teriak .

"WUAH CANTIK BANGET" rata rata itulah ucap para cowo dikelas itu.

"Aku kesal tapi aku mengalah dia emang cantik" ucap gadis A

"Ya Bener , orang luar emang cantik cantik" ucap gadis B

Dilihat dari pojok Tsuna melihat kedua gadis itu dengan seksama. Lalu ia meneliti dengan tajam kearah mu.

_' seperti nya anak itu aku pernah kulihat..siapa ya_'

"Hei hei kalian diam dulu dan biarkan mereka memperkenalkan diri, ayo kita mulai dari kamu " ucap guru sambil menunjuk Rose. Rose hanya mengangguk.

"Nama ku Rose panggil aku Rose saja jangan ditambah can ,kun ,ataupun sama. Aku bersama temanku disebelah ini dari italy salam kenal." Ucap Rose sambil membukuk. Rose memiliki rambut hitam ke coklatan Rose memiliki iris mata berwarna coklat. Rambutnya panjang sebahu.

Setelah memperkenal kan diri anak anak bertepuk tangan.

"Ada pertanyaan?"tanya gurunya

Hampir seluruh anak ingin bertanya. (Y/N) melihat kearah jendela dan terlihat sosok bayi dengan topi fedoranya. (Y/N) Kaget dan menjatuhkan tasnya dan menghasilkan suara yang cukup membuat anak anak melihat kearahnya.Tsuna melihat nya pun heran dan melihat kearah luar tapi tidak terlihat siapa siapa. Tsuna melihatmu dengan khawatir karena kini kamu mengerutkan keningmu dengan tangan mu.

"Apa kau tak apa apa?" Tanya guru dengan heran

"A..aku? Ya maaf , apa sekarang aku boleh memperkenal kan diri?"

"Ya silahkan"

(Y/N) pun melangkah maju dan memberikan senyuman manis.

"Nama ku (Y/N) Salam kenal semuanya" ucapnya sambil membukuk.

(Y/N) memiliki rambut pirang dengan dengan iris mata biru. (A/N: Matanya kayak Mikaela Dari Owari No seraph.Untuk rambut dan iris matanya aku buat sendiri soalnya harus mensamakan dengan Dino )

"Nah kalian boleh duduk" ucap gurunya.

"Tunggu pak saya mau tanya"

"Ya silahkan"

"Nama belakang kalian apa?"

" Maaf kan kami tapi kalau di italy nama belakang tidak perlu diketahui." Ucap (Y/N) dengan nada berbohong.

"Ohh begitu"

" Kalau begitu (Y/N) Kamu duduk disebelah Tsunayoshi"dan Tsuna pun mengangkat tangan. (Y/N) langsung ketempat duduknya." dan Rose kamu disebelah Yamamoto." Yamamoto langsung mengangkat tangan dan Rose pun duduk.

"Kalian semua berteman lah dengan baik yaa."

"Yaaa!!"ucap para siswa siswi.

_'che Deket dame tsuna'_

_'tidak pantas'_

_'harusnya aku saja duduk disana'_

Tsuna mendengar itu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Kamu terkenal ya." Ucap mu dengan senyum lembut.

"A..a Tidak juga" ucap Tsuna sambil menghadap ke jendela. Perasaan Tsuna tidak enak, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

_'a. .aa aku kena serangan jantung kayak ya'_

"Ne ne Rose san mau makan bersama kami? " Ucap gadis C

"M..maaf aku akan makan bersama

kalian. Aku akan makan bersama (Y/N). " Ucap Rose berdiri sambil melangkah ketempat duduk mu.tetapi terhenti saat ada anak perempuan mendekatimu.

"Hai (Y/N) Namaku Sasagawa Kyoko salam kenal ya" ucap gadis itu dengan manis

'kyoko chan tidak pernah berubah' pikir Tsuna

"Nama ku Haru ! Salam kenal"

"Salam kenal Kyoko , Haru" ucap (Y/N) sambil berdiri dan membukuk an badan.

"Wah tidak perlu membukuk terus hehehe" ucap Kyoko dengan santai

"Tapi Tradisinya bukan seperti itu? Apa aku salah baca?" Ucap (Y/N) sambi berpikir.

"Bagaiman kalian ikut kami makan bareng? Ga apa kan ? Tsu Kun?"

Tanya Kyoko.

"Aaa..aa i..iya ga apa " jawab Tsuna dengan terbata bata.

" Juudaime jangan terlalu dekat dengan orang ! , Kamu juga !" Teriak Gokudera.

"M..Maaf?" Ucap kamu sambil menggaruk pipi yang tidak gatal.

"Cincin.." ucap Tsuna dengan tidak sadar.

"Eh cincin? Ahh ini?"Tsuna hanya mengangguk. Gokudera dan Yamamoto melihat cincin yang kamu pakai dengan serius.

"Ini...Temanku memberikannya kayak momento?" Ucapmu dengan asal asalan.

"Cowo ? Cewe? "Tanya Haru

"Cowo.. heheh" ucapmu dengan gugup, dan terlihat wajahmu yang memerah.

_'... Oh dia punya orang yang spesial.. apa apan ini kenapa aku begini?!!'_

"A..Ayo kita makan?"

Mereka semua mengangguk. Gokudera melihat wajah Tsuna yang kesal (?). Perasaan nya menjadi tidak enak.

Disaat mereka sedang makan , tiba tiba ada orang yang datang dari pagar atap.

"Chaosu" ucap Reborn sambil memegang pistol.

"Reborn ? Apa yang kamu lakukan disini ?"tanya Tsuna.

"Aku hanya mau melihat sesuatu yang menarik " ucap Reborn sambil melirik mu. Kamu hanya bisa diam melihat mantan gurunya. Semoga dia tidak membeberkan identitas nya.

"Tsuna dia siapa? " Tanya kamu kehadapan Tsuna.

"Ah..dia Reborn , guru ku"

"Guru?.."

"Guru..guru... Ah!! Iya guru study kayak guru les heheh"

"O..oh"

"Rose bisakah kau ambil box ku? " Tanya (Y/N) sambil berbisik. Rose mengangguk dan pergi.

"Reborn jangan melibatkan dia kedalam urusan kami." Ucap Tsuna kesal. Reborn hanya tersenyum dan berkata

"Tsuna aku memberimu pelajaran sekarang... Aku meletakan bom di seluruh kelas belajar semoga kamu bisa menemukannya tepat waktu." Ucap Reborn sambil memegang remote control.

"APAAA!?" teriak semua nya. Tanpa ba bi bu Tsuna dkk keluar. Hanya (Y/N) Dan Reborn.

"Sudah lama ya Rebon sensei.." ucap mu dengan gugup

"Tidak perlu gugup"

"Sensei kau pintar sekali berbohong"

"Hmm bagaimana kabarmu..?"

"Aku baik baik saja"

"Dan kenapa kau disini?"

"Lari dari Nii san "

"Lari dari Dino? Apa yang dia lakukan ?"

"Bukan dari Nii san tapi kerabat Niisan dari familiga lain.."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Reborn dengan serius.

"Biasa.. mereka menginginkan ku menjadi milik mereka"

"Ah~ Susah ya ? Anjukan pernikahan?" Tanya Reborn , dan kamu hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kau hanya perlu menikah dengan Vongola Decimo, gampang"Ucap Reborn dengan enteng.

"Kau selalu saja bercanda Reborn sensei. Vongola Decimo hanya perlu Wanita yang serba bisa." Ucapmu sambil berdiri. "dan disini aku hanya anak buangan" ucapmu dengan sedih.

***Buakk* **

"Aduhh Sensei apa yang kau lakukan!" Ucapmu sambil meringis kesakitan di kepala setelah Reborn memukul kepala mu.

"Jangan berbicara aneh aneh. Kau sudah perfect menjadi lady. Bisa bermain Biola , Masak ,bersih bersih dan menyukai anak. Itu sudah cukup. Lagi pula Dino sangat menyangi mu. Jangan berbicara seperti itu.." ucap Reborn dengan serius.

"Aaa!!!! Aku sebal kalau aku berbicara dengan Reborn sensei selalu kena! " Teriak mu dengan histeris.

"Rambutmu semakin panjang ya. Hmm kau sudah menjadi lady sekarang, dulu aku pertama kali melihatmu rambutmu pendek sekali." Ucap Reborn sambil memegang ujung rambutmu. Rambutmu sekarang sudah tumbuh sampai ke pinggang

"Nii san sangat suka wanita rambut panjang dia bilang aku harus lebih memperhatikan diri. Karena Nii san yang mau jadi aku memenuhi keinginannya. " Ucapmu sambil mengelus rambutmu sendiri dan melihat kearah langit dan merentangkan tangan yang ada cincinnya ke Langit.

_"Ozora (A/N: Langit) "_

"Kenapa kau mau Langit akan kuberikan kau Vongola Decimo" ucap Reborn.

"Reborn sensei hehehe jangan bercanda , aku saja tidak tau siapa Vongola Decimo"

"Kau akan bertemu dengannya " ucap Reborn dengan tatapan sadis

Kamu hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

**_\--Disisi Tsuna--_****_Tsuna POV_**

Dasar Reborn! Katanya ada Bom! Mana ada! Aku capek sekali.. ah kotak makan ku ketinggalan lagi.

**_End Tsuna POV_**

Saat Tsuna pergi ke atap Tsuna melihat (Y/N) mengendong Reborn ditangannya sambil tertawa-tawa. Melihat mu tertawa ada suatu yang bergelonjak di Hati Tsuna.

_'indah... WHAT?! Gak gak gak '_

"Reborn! Kau berbohong ya!?" Teriak Tsuna histeris. Dia ingin membuang semua kekesalan nya ke Reborn

"Che kau berisik Dame Tsuna"

"Dame Tsuna?" Tanya mu dengan heran. "Siapa Dame Tsuna?" Tanya mu dengan nada kebingungan.

"Dia dulu dipanggil Dame Tsuna karena dia dame, Tidak bisa apa apa." Ucap Reborn

"Reborn udah berapa lama jadi guru mu?" Tanya (Y/N) kepada Tsuna

"Hampir 3 tahun lebih"

"Kalau begitu Tsuna pasti sudah berubah Reborn kan hebat " ucapmu sambil tertawa.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kamu tau Reborn Itu Hebat?" Tanya Tsuna dengan Heran. Mendengar pertanyaan Tsuna Reborn hanya tersenyum licik.

"Itu.. dia kan Guru les pasti ada kemajuan kan?"

Sebelum Tsuna melanjutkan pertanyaan belum berbunyi. Reborn pergi begitu saja. (Y/N) langsung lari tanpa mempedulikan Tsuna.

Rose menunggu (Y/N) sambil memegang box. Rose melempar Box itu dan (Y/N) menerimanya dan mengantongi nya.

**\-- Dikelas--**

Tidak ada hal yang istimewa, hanya guru yang sedang mengajar dan murid mendengarkan pelajaran. Tetapi Tsuna melirik kearah mu yang setengah tidur. Dan akhirnya terlelap. Bangku mu dan Tsuna bangku paling belakang dan tidak ada yang bisa mengetahui bila (Y/N) sedang tidur.

Tsuna menatap mu dengan lembut. Ia tidak mendengar guru yang memanggil nama Tsuna. Tsuna pun kaget saat temannya memukul meja Tsuna, guru pun marah karena Tsuna tidak konsen.

**_'Ukh..ini semua salahmu'_**

Dari kejauhan Reborn hanya tersenyum licik.

**\--Disisi lain-- (Italy)**

"APA (Y/N) KABUR?!" Teriak Dino dengan Histeris.

"Maafkan aku boss (Y/N) bilang mau pergi jalan jalan dan ternyata (Y/N) membuat semua pengawalnya pingsan dengan bantuan Rose, Maafkan aku Boss"

"Romanio bagaimana ini!? Adikku!!" Tanya Dino dengan histeris.

Romanio hanya diam sambil berpikir lalu berkata "Jangan jangan dia pergi ke Jepang?, Kau sering sekali kesana mungkin dia penasaran? dan kau tidak pernah membawanya kesana"

"Jepang ..oke besok kita kesana... Tidak! Sekarang kita kesana! Ayo Romanio" ucap Dino dengan tegas.

'(Y/N) tunggu aku' ucap Dino dengan sedih

**YEAAAHH SELASI ! CHAPTER 1 SEMOGA KALIAN SUKA YA! ~**


End file.
